A daughter and her father
by The Princess of Pink
Summary: Voldemort killed Lily, but didn't kill James, saying he hated to kill a pureblood, now , it's up to both James and Harriet to make the most of life and live to the fullest, murder the rat, with a few pranks for fun, should be easy, right?
1. The girl who lived

James Potter was stunned, to say the least. Vodemort had been and stunned him, saying he hated to killl purebloods, but wasn't so hesitant, mudbloods. He lay on the floor, unable to move hearing his fifteen-month-old daughter, Harriet bawling her eyes out upstairs in the nursery and wondering why he couldn't hear Lily trying to comfort her like she usually did. Fear uncurled and he felt sick to his stomach. Something had happened to Lily,he knew it and there he was, laying on the floor, noy able to move a single muscle, he wished he could move, but he couldn't, and it was driving him mad.

Dumbledore walked into Godric's Hallow about half an hour later and quickly used the counter curse on James to get him moving again and both hurried up to the nursery where Voldemort was absent. The first thing James saw was Harriet standing up, holding on the side of the cot for support and a fresh, bleeding cut on her forehead.

His eyes travelled downwards to see Lily on the floor, not moving. He cast a spell that confirmed she was dead, before scooping up Harriet an holding her close to his chest to try and comfort her. Whether she was crying over the pain on her head or the fact her mother was dead was clear, or it might have been both, James held Harriet tight.

"It's okay, Prongslet, no one can hurt you now, the bad,scary man's gone,he won't hurt you, shh don't cry." James pleaded, stroking his daughter's soft red hair, Lily made this look a lot easier. Harriet stopped crying somewhat and simply clung on to her father for dear life. Sirius turned up, via apparation,saw Lily's dead body on the floor and the mess the nusery was in and muttered something along the lines of, 'I'm going to kill that filthy rat' and went to apparate again, when James grabbed him.

"No, it'll land you in Azkaban, Sirius, we'll hunt him down, we won't let him get away, but for now, Harriet needs you." As though to prove James's point, Harriet burbled out,'Padfoo' and reached for him to take her.

Sirius took her and saw the mark on Harriet's forehead. "What happened?" he hissed gesturing at the lightning shaped cut.

"Harriet survived the killing curse." Dumbledore told him, sounding as though he was merely discussing something as pleasant and normal as the weather. "But that's impossible!" Sirius and James cried simultaneously, not able to belive their ears. Harriet was fifteen months old, still a baby and now she had defeated the most evil dark wizard of all time? It was more than just unbelievable.

"Yes, but little Harriet here has, she's the girl who lived, wizards all over the country, even the world will be celebrating the defeat of Voldemort." Dumbledore told them, before giving them a serious look.

"But first things first, we need to clear up some things, like, how Vodemort managed to get in, the house was under the fidelius charm, wasn't it? And Sirius Black was the secret keeper,am I correct?"

Both men nodded, they both had a lot of explaining to do, the change in secret keepers and the fact that they were all illegal animagi.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, I think this is enough, so the story's basically if James survived and Sirius didn't go to Azkaban. Also, I've got some pretty good ideas for Harriet's school years, especially year five, so stay tuned!**

**Cya! :)**


	2. Catching Wormtail

Thankfully, James and Sirius only had to pay a hefty fine for becoming illegal animagi, but for Wormtail, he would have to spent the rest of his, as James put it, miserable life in Azkaban and both James and Sirius were desperate for it to happen now their main objective was finding Wormtail, which they had dubbed, 'The rat', in between their jobd. Even Harriet had gotten in on calling Wormtail, 'The rat'.

Two years had passed by now and one day Harriet ran in from the floo, long red hair flying out behind her, from the Weasley's, carrying something grey and small that was wriggling and squealing loudly. James looked up to see what was all the noise about just in time to see his daughter run in looking triumphant.

"Wormtail here!" she shrieked gleefully, holding the struggling rat in a very strong grip for a three-year-old,out for James to see him. James looked down at the rat. "Put him on the table, Prongslet." Harriet obeyed and set him on the table. James took a close look at the rat and huge smile spread slowly across his face. "Now go and call Padfoot." James told Harriet.

Harriet ran off and when she came back with Sirius, there was Peter, stunned on the floor. Sirius grinned.

"Perfect." He unstunned Wormtail, who immediately jumped up.

"Sirius, James, how nice to see both of you! Little Harriet as well!" he said. Both men looked fit to kill.

"How very _not_ nice to see you, Wormtail. Did you know you're the reason why Harriet no longer has a mother? And we though we could trust you, and then you go endangering a family who trusted you, quite literally, with their lives?" Sirius's voice was like ice and the temperature seemed to dip several degrees.

Peter looked desperate. "You don't understand! I'm innocent!" he protested. James looked somewhat amused. "So, an innocent man goes and hides as a rat, which a three- year-old girl finds and figured out it was you?" he asked.

"Innocent, James, but I was so scared!"

"Of what? Facing the fact that you _betrayed your best friend's hiding place so you could save your life?!_" Sirius yelled the last part and Peter flinched.

"He was going to kill me, Sirius, I had no choice, I'm not brave like you, what would you have done?" Wormtail whimpered.

"I WOULD'VE DIED!" Sirius yelled. "I WOULD'VE DIED, NOT BETRAYED MY BEST FRIEND'S HIDING PLACE!"

Wormtail was crying now. "Harriet, you look so much like Lily, apart from your eyes-"

"Don't talk to my daughter, she doesn't need to be contaminated by a cowardly rat like you! Not to mention, you're the one who got Lily taken away from her! Now, I believe we all owe the ministry a visit, don't we?"

**Author's note:**

**Okay, I think this is an alright chapter? On to the review!**

**Qoheleth: Oh, actually that excuse, was run out of the mill and I thought that the whole 'James wasn't home' thing was a bit overused. Also, I was kind of basing that off the Carrows 'not wanting to spill too much pureblood' from the Deathly Hallows. But I'll try doing what you suggested, not sure what to do, though.**

**Cya! :)**


End file.
